KNUJ
This article is in no relation to the real life AM and FM station in New Ulm, Minnesota. KNUJ is the NBC owned-and-operated television station that serves the Amarillo, TX broadcast area. It broadcasts on Channel 3 and is owned by the NBCUniversal Owned Television Stations subsidiary of NBCUniversal (itself a division of Comcast) as part of a duopoly with Telemundo owned-and-operated station KAVM (channel 43). Both stations share studio and office facilities located on East 3rd Avenue near downtown Amarillo and with transmitting facilities located north of Amarillo in unincorporated Potter County. Station History KNUJ signed on the air back on October 13th, 1961 and signed on originally as an independent. It remained as an Independent for merely 3 years until 1964 when ABN came to Amarillo and KNUJ gladly picked up the affiliate. KNUJ remained as ABN till late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. KNUJ then switched affiliations for a second time with KANX and became Amarillo's newest NBC affiliate. As of January 2015, KNUJ has remained with NBC. On December 14, 2015 NBCUniversal announce it will trade KNUJ away to BeloOne for WDCD in Washington DC. It is now owned by BeloOne. On April 19, 2017, KNUJ along with KFRS were sold by BeloOne back to NBCUniversal. Digital Television Programming Schedule Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) Stuart Blackford - News Director *Becky Daniels - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1996) *Shawn Findley - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (2018) *Harald Pujadas - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1977) *Mary Lucet - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1980) *Dolores Dador - anchor; weekend evenings (2008) NBC Amarillo Meteorologists *Steve Duncan - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (2015) *Julie Nightingale - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2006; formerly on weekday mornings and noon) *Rich Barker - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2016) NBC Amarillo Sports *Thomas Blankfield - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 (1993) *Ally Green - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) (2000) Current On-Air Reporters *Jack Strumpington - general assignment reporter (2014; formerly of CHBT) *Kathy Richard - general assignment reporter (1998) *Sally Olsen - general assignment reporter (2012) *Laura Baldaserra - general assignment reporter (2016) *Ronny Bucker - general assignment reporter (2001) *Duncan Moore - general assignment reporter (1999) *Suzanne Flores - general assignment reporter (1995) *Drew Wheel - general assignment reporter (1985) *John Henning - general assignment reporter (1980) Former On-Air Staff *Teddy Van Domenick - chief meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1986-2016; now retired) *Matt Wolf - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1978-1985; now at KDIM) *Scott Lyons - reporter; (1994-2000; now at KLPX) *Roger Balderas - reporter; (2001-2011; now at WFGH) *Guy Trucker - morning anchor (1983-2018; now retired) *Bill O'Relly, Jr. - reporter (2015-2019; now living in Fort Smith, AR) News Themes *no music/ticker tape (1961-1973) *Move Closer to Your World - Mayoham Music (1973-1978) *And You - Telesound (1978-1985) *Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer Company (1985-1989) *KNUJ 1989 News Theme (1989-1993) *Brave New World - Shelly Palmer Company (1993-1998) *News Station - Gari Media (1998-2006) *Propulsion - 615 Music (2006-2012) *Locals Only - Stephen Arnold Music (2012-2015) *L.A. Groove - Groove Worx (2015-present) Switching to NBC in 2015 KANX KNUJ switchover.png|This warning is to let everyone know that KNUJ will be switching to NBC programming while KANX will be taking over as the ABN affiliate Logos KNUJ ID 1981.png|KNUJ logo from 1981 when the station was an ABN affiliate KNUJ ID 1983.png|KNUJ ID from ABN's Watch What We're Doing Now campaign (1983-1984, when the station was an ABN affiliate) KNUJ logo.png|KNUJ logo (2014-2018) knujnews.png|KNUJ News Open (2015-2017) knuj_news.png|KNUJ News Close (2016-2017) knuj-s.png|KNUJ's The Spirit of The Panhandle ID until 2017 Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 3 Category:Amarillo Category:Texas Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961 Category:Former ABN affiliates Category:Former Independent stations Category:NBCUniversal Category:NBC-owned Stations